


Tied Up

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [14]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Wonpil, Edging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Jae, Subspace, soft dom pil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Wonpil ties Jae to a chair and edges him until Jae can't take it anymore– of course being as gentle as he can.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is mainly based on the recent dayoff ep i couldnt help myself wonpil just sounded so 😔

"Jaehyung~" Wonpil said in a soft voice, making Jae whine.

Currently, Jae's arms and legs were tied to the chair, and his eyes were covered with silk. Normally, someone would assume this is punishment, but this is just all in good fun for the two.

"Hm? What are you whining for? You have nowhere to go, baby, just relax." Wonpil coaxed, his arms wrapping around Jae, hands going to play with his nipples.

As soon as Wonpil's cold hands touched Jae's sensitive nipples, Jae whimpered and arched his back as much as he could, trying to squirm away but at the same time chase the touch.

Wonpil smiled fondly, "Your nipples are so sensitive, I can't help but to play with them."

Wonpil continued to flick and pinch the buds, along with kissing Jae's, also very sensitive, neck. Jae squirmed and thrashed, feeling himself getting close already.

"Are you already close? What a shame, we can't have that shall we?" Wonpil teased, and his hand made his way to Jae's dick, squeezing at the base.

"Pillie, no!" Jae groaned, knowing Wonpil is mostly likely going to edge him until he feels as if Jae deserves to finally cum.

"What was that?" Wonpil said, his voice stern, making Jae whimper in defeat.

Jae absolutely hated when Wonpil got stern and serious with him, he likes soft dom Wonpil.

"That's what I thought, baby. Now, be a good boy and take what I give you, okay? Don't be greedy."

Jae nodded, and Wonpil smiled, kissing his ear. Wonpil kissed Jae's shoulder, and began to suck.

He sucked until when he pulled away there was a bruise forming, and Jae's cock was throbbing under Wonpil's hand.

"How many times shall I edge you baby, hm? How many times can my Jaehyungie take?" Wonpil asked softly.

No matter what they were doing in the scene, Wonpil always asks Jae what he can handle. Jae was in control with what he would receive , as he's already in a vulnerable  position due to submitting to Wonpil.

"Three?" Jae asked, and Wonpil hummed in thought. "I think that sounds good."

Wonpil kissed Jae's cheek a few times, making Jae whine and turn his head.

"Someone's grumpy," Wonpil teased, biting his lip to keep him from smiling wide when he saw Jae's lips fixated into a pout.

"Now, angel. I'm gonna get the oil, and play with you for a few minutes, okay? This will be the first edge. Will you need help keeping your orgasm at bay?"

Wonpil always likes to ask Jae if he needs 'help' when they do edging, meaning if he'd need a cock ring. Even if Wonpil would never actually be mad at Jae cumming without permission, Jae always liked to be a good boy and admit when he couldn't handle himself on his own.

Jae shook his head, making Wonpil smile once again. "Good." He said, getting up to grab the oil that was on the near dresser.

He grabbed it and went back behind Jae, opening the cap. He poured some onto one hand, closed the cap, and threw it oto the bed.

He then sat on the edge of the bed, behind Jae, and began to rub the oil in his hands, trying to warm it up.

After a little while, he felt as if it was warm enough, so he started to rub Jae with the oil.

Jae inhaled, his back arching. The oil felt like fire on his skin, making everything feel amplified.

What also made it feel more overwhelming is that Wonpil would leave a few small kisses on his neck or ears, then pull away.

Again, Jae was tied up and blindfolded, and relying on the sound and hands on his body, which made everything seem overwhelming.

He felt close again, sooner than expected.

"Close," He said, nervous at what Wonpil was going to say. "Good job, baby, thank you for telling me. Only two more times now, hm?" 

Wonpil removed his hands from Jae, making the sub whine and try to follow where Wonpil was going with his ears.

"Relax, I'm right here." Wonpil said, drying off his hands with the towel he grabbed with the oil.

"I'm going to give you a blow job, okay? This is the second time. If you feel like you can't handle it, safeword out, and I'll be sure to fully stop and wait for your words, okay?"

Jae nodded, but Wonpil wasn't having it. "Words, Jaehyung." Wonpil's voice felt harsh against the air, making Jae whimper again.

"I'm sorry. Yes Sir, I understand." Jae mumbled, his head hanging low. 

Wonpil grabbed Jae's chin, and kissed him. "I'm not disappointed in you, baby. I just wanted you to understand, okay?" He said against Jae's plump lips.

Jae hummed, and Wonpil pulled away. He kissed down Jae's body, not forgetting to suck and tease at his nipples.

Soon enough, Wonpil took Jae into his mouth. Jae whined, trying to buck into Wonpil's mouth, but his hips were held down.

Wonpil sucked harder, which only made Jae's sounds grow louder. He was growing closer and closer, he couldn't hold it. He couldn't he has to cum he has to–

"Wonpil, I can't. Gotta, gotta cum. Please? I'm sorry, Jae's sorry. I just gotta cum. Don't wanna safeword. I just needa cum." Jae rambled, tears going through the silk covering his eyes and nose sniffling.

"Oh, baby." Wonpil said softly, kissing Jae's thighs and rubbing them up and down.

"It's alright. You can cum, okay? You'll cum in my mouth. It's alright, some days we can only take so much. I'm proud of you." Wonpil said, and Jae whimpered.

"I'm sorry," Jae mumbled, and Wonpil only shushed him. "It's alright, focus on cumming, okay?"

Jae nodded, and Wonpil began to lick at Jae's slit before taking him all the way down, choking a bit ad he felt Jae at the back of his throat.

He allowed Jae to fuck his mouth, and after a few more thrusts, Jae came with a whine.

Wonpil swallowed it all, continuing to suck at his cock before Jae whimpered of sensitivity.

Jae sat in the seat, breathless. Wonpil stood up, giving himself some time to get used to standing up after kneeling on the floor for some time.

He quickly but gently took off Jae's blindfold, smiling when Jae looked up at him, adjusting to the light.

"Hi, baby." Wonpil smiled, internally cooing at the dazed look in Jae's eyes.

"Hi." Jae smiled dork like, making Wonpil chuckle and kiss his lips. Jae only whimpered, and barely kept up with Wonpil's pace.

"Sorry, lovely. I got carried away. Let's get you into the bath, okay? We'll use your favorite vanille bath bomb you like." Wonpil promised, making Jae smile.

After Wonpil untied Jae, he picked him up and carried him into the bathroom.

He sat Jae on the closed toilet seat, and began to ran the bath, letting Jae put in the bath bomb.

He watched as Jae looked mesmerized at the bath bomb filling the water with bubbles.

After a few minutes of the tub filling up, Wonpil had decided it was filled enough and he turned the water off.

"Get in, baby. I'll be with you in a minute, okay? Let me grab our towels and pajamas." 

Wonpil grabbed them as quickly as he could, only wanting to sit with his baby and massage his scalp, washing his hair with baby shampoo since Jae liked to wash with the softest of things.

After they got out, Wonpil was towel drying Jae's hair, Jae sitting on the bed with his eyes closed.

"I love you." Jae said randomly, and Wonpil felt his heart explode. "I love you, Jae."

 


End file.
